


O the bleeding drops of red

by Singular_Echo



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Titus (1999), Titus Andronicus - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Titus Andronicus was a rough story, but i really actually liked it, lavinia was maimed but it is only briefly mentioned, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singular_Echo/pseuds/Singular_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavinia was red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O the bleeding drops of red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as part of my final project for my Shakespeare class, based on color and emotion. Many of the Shakespearean women were treated so, so, badly, like if I had any artistic talent I would have made a series of domestic abuse posters featuring them instead. But, yep, here's this instead.  
> Title is a line from "O Captain! My Captain" by Walt Whitman.

The sky was blue.  
The sky was blue, the earth was brown, and Lavina-  
Lavinia was red.  
The only color she could see for miles was shades of red. The color of passion, they say, the color of virginity and devotion.  
The color of anger and heartbreak and regret.  
She was numb inside, but for this overwhelming color. All she could see was the red pouring from where her hands should be, the red pouring from her mouth where her tongue had always been. Her black dress of mourning with stark red sleeves, highlighting the horror that had been done to her. All she had been before erased in one afternoon, now, now she was only maimed Lavinia, burden to poor mad Titus. Broken Lavinia, soiled Lavinia, fractured, fragmented, mangled Lavinia. Her world was nothing but pity.  
Even Young Lucius, who had tried to fix her, tried to give her hands back, had run scared when she needed him most.  
There was nothing. The world had opened to an empty chasm, and she was as empty as it.  
She held the bowl, and waited. 

The sky was blue, the earth brown, and everything,  
everything else  
was red.


End file.
